Joeline Elizabeth
by navnit
Summary: Set Post 4x16 and ten years in the future; Jane's daughter turns ten. Rizzles.
1. Joeline Elizabeth

_A/N: So a new idea popped into my head and just wouldn't leave so I had to write it down, hopefully this will be a multi chapter fic set post 4x16 and ten years into the future. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles._

**Joeline Elizabeth**

"I think I might be pregnant," said Jane looking at her best friend with the most terrified look on her face.

_Ten Years Later..._

Maura turned around as she heard the loud laughter of her nine year old daughter as she came running up to her after her first day at school, the ME knelt down and scooped the little devil up into her arms swinging her around and hugging her tiny body closer to her in relief and comfort; no matter how many times she did it it was still difficult to leave her daughter at school on her first day.

"Mommy mommy," said the boisterous third grader and giggled along with her mother's affectionate actions. "Mommy put me down, I want you to meet my new friend Josephine."

Maura finally relented and released the little girl putting her down by the diminutive girl clearly of African American descent dressed in a pink blazer and jeans.

"Hello Josephine," said Maura politely. "I'm Dr Maura Isles-Rizzoli, Jo's Mom."

"She's my Doctor Mom Joe, I also have a cop mom but.. " she trailed off looking around for Jane and then staring at Maura expectantly.

Maura sighed and knelt down next to Jo. "I'm sorry kitten," she said consolingly. "But you know today's the twenty-fifth."

Jo nodded solemnly understanding. Every month on the twenty-fifth her Mama went on a very important trip out of the city to do something very important that only her Mom knew about, they had both promised her that when the time came she would know what that thing was and Jo was very patiently waiting for that moment.

* * *

Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli waited impatiently for the State Prison officer to check her gun and badge and issue her the visitors badge. She hated being back here every time and she hated it even more when it cut into her time with Jo; it was her first day at school and here she was in a State Penitentiary instead of being there with his wife to greet her as usual ecstatic daughter, she had been really starting to regret the promise she made the the man waiting behind those prison bars all those years ago, something had to give.

When security finally cleared her she held her head high and walked after the guard leading her through a series of hallways down to a secured location where they held the private visitations.

Jane sat down and waited listening to cacophony of buzzing sounds indicating prison doors opening and closing until the door far across from her opened and in walked the man who had almost destroyed her life but, as much as she had hated to admit it, had given her the greatest gift someone could ever have given her.

"Hello Casey," she said in a detached voice as she looked across at the father of her child.

_Ten Years Earlier..._

Maura looked across from Jane as she fiddled with the pregnancy test in her hand. It was the shock of her lifetime, she didn't have any idea why she had felt relief at the news that Jane had finally decided to reject Casey's marriage proposal but she had, however the news of Jane possibly having a baby; _Casey's_ baby, finally brought everything crashing down on her. Why she hadn't been dating anymore, why she had been missing her friend so much these days and why that kiss with Frankie had felt so wrong to her.

She recognized the oxytocin flowing through her veins, it normally did whenever she was close to Jane but now she was also recognizing that it went a lot more deeper than feeling love and appreciation for her friend, it felt more deep, more intimate and somehow so right. She didn't know why the news of a baby would make these feelings apparent to her but she was glad that it did, now she could deal with it.

However looking at the obviously terrified detective across from her she knew this wasn't the right time to tell her her new-found feelings, she had a lot of things to settle first. Right now Jane needed her best friend and Maura was going to be there for her.

"Oh Jane," she said as she moved to her side taking one of her hands off the test and lacing it with hers. "Have you taken it?" Maura looked at the test.

Jane shook her head tears spilling from her eyes which she wiped away furiously. "I'm scared to," she said pitifully and Maura closed her eyes momentarily in pain. Her Jane who had face countless serial killers, murderers and the worst scum of the earth, she knew it took a lot for her to admit fear even to her, she was reminded of that first night that Jane came to sleep over at her house with Hoyts escape hanging over her, she had admitted her fear to her then too and all Maura could do was be there for her and this time would be no different.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked hesitantly knowing that this was a very private moment but leaving Jane was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No!" she yelled out squeezing her hand, when Jane realized her outburst she relaxed her grip but spike vehemently. "Maura, I need you here, more than anything please," she almost begged the blonde and Maura couldn't resist pulling the brunette to herself in a fierce hug.

For Jane it felt like the last straw as she finally collapsed in the most familiar of arms and wept for the first time since she realized that her life might be completely changing.

When Jane finally pulled back from the ME she wiped her eyes and took Maura's hands in hers. "Maura I know I'm asking a lot and I know it's wrong of me to do so but if I am pregnant..." she closed her eyes for a moment at the thought. "If I am pregnant, then I'm going to need your help more than ever, I can't raise this baby all by myself I just..." she looked at Maura helplessly.

Maura immediately engulfed Jane in another hug. "Of course Jane," she said rubbing her friends back. "You know I'll be there for you, always."

Jane sniffles and smiled at her pulling back letting out a heartfelt thank you.

_Ten Years Later..._

"Jane," said Casey as he sat down. "How are you?" he asked as if greeting her at a coffee shop instead of a State Prison.

"Casey I'm tired of this," said Jane without preamble. "You know I had to miss picking up Jo after her first day at school because of this?"

"Jane you promised," he said a warning in his voice as if he had any say in the matter.

"Yes I did Casey but that was a promise to _Jo_ not to _you_," replied Jane. "You're lucky I even gave you even a smudge of information about my daughter."

"Our daughter Jane," Casey said angrily.

Jane smiled grimly and nodded. "Yes our daughter; mine and Maura's."

Casey shook against his restraints. "Don't you dare say that bitches name in front of me."

Jane stood up her anger flaring at the insult. "Let me make one thing very clear Casey," she said leaning close. "You are in no position to demand anything of me, and that _bitch_ is the reason why I have even given you the time of my fucking day for the last five years."

Casey leaned back breathing heavily in anger and resentment.

Jane sat back down calming herself. "This has all come to a head. I made a promise nine years ago that I would try and keep Jo's father in her life even if she didn't know him so that one day when she asks I can tell her who he is and what and where he is as well." she said looking at the man across from her in contempt. "Well you know what? Jo has never asked and you know why? Because children ask that question when they feel as if they have something missing in their lives. Me and Maura have provided her with everything she could ever need Casey, we are both her fathers and her mothers."

Jane got up to walk away as she got to the door she turned back one last time. "Jo turns ten in two weeks," she said softly.

Casey looked up into fiery brown eyes and nodded. "I know."

"Good," said Jane. "Because I'm going to tell her about you and why you're in prison, what you did to us." She watched as Casey's eyes widened. "After that I'll let her decide if she wants anything to do with you. Oh and Casey? If I were you, I'd pray that she I has a forgiving heart like her Mom because if she is anything like me, she wouldn't give you the time of her day. Goodbye." Jane turned and walked out hoping this was the last time she had to see that man again.

* * *

"Mommy?" asked Jo as she sat beside her mother in her Tesla electronic car.

"Yes kitten?" answered Maura.

"Is Mama going to come home late tonight?" she asked hesitantly knowing this was a sensitive topic.

Maura checked the auto pilot coordinates on the control panel of her car and set the vehicle to drive itself to their house turning in her seat and pulling her daughter into her lap buckling the child carrying belt around them.

"Oh baby I hope not, she said she'll make it for dinner."

"Did she _promise_?"asked Jo snuggling into her mother.

"No honey she didn't."

Jo nodded her head decisively. "Then I'll wait up for her," she declared.

Maura laughed at her daughters antics. "No you certainly will not young lady," she said sternly trying to keep from smiling. "If Mama isn't home by bedtime then I will tuck you in and you can meet her in the morning."

"But mommy, I'll have to go to _school_ in the morning," her daughter whined.

"Yes you do little girl," Maura agreed. "and Mama will be there to drop you of and kiss you goodbye."

"You promise?" she asked looking up at her with bright blue eyes.

Maura sighed and tickled Jo's sides causing her to giggle. "You know those puppy dog eyes don't work on me, save them for your Mama," she said as Jo's laughs subsided. "And you know I can't promise you that kitten." Jane and Maura never promised Jo anything that they couldn't be certain they could keep, Maura had had too many broken promises in her childhood to know how heartbreaking it was when a parent broke a promise so they were never flippant about it and if they did promise some thing to Jo both of them would move heaven and earth to make sure that they kept that promise.

Jo nodded slowly. "I know mommy, I'm sorry."

Maura leaned down and kissed Jo on the forehead. "It's okay honey," she said as the car pulled in to her driveway, since the public road electric rail ended on the tarmac she had to engage manual mode to park her car into the garage. Once she was safety parked Maura got Joeline out and locked the car, she took her daughters hand in hers and walked out of the garage to her front door.

"Now what do you say we make some gnocchi to welcome mama home from her trip?"

"Yay," said Jo clapping her hands at the thought of making her favorite dinner dish. She rushed upstairs to get ready for cooking with her mom while waiting for her mama to get home.

* * *

Maura and Jo had just finished setting up the table when Jo Friday started yapping happily looking at the door in expectation. Maura perked up at the dogs behavior because it meant that Jane was home just in time.

Jo also didn't miss a beat and dropped her fork untidily to run for the door but stopped when she caught her mother's raised eyebrow, if there was one thing that Maura and Jane had taught her it was proper decorum at the table, she picked up the fork and place it at its proper place and looked at her mother expectantly vibrating with energy as Jane unlocked the door and yelled out her arrival. Maura finally nodded at Jo who shot off as fast as she could without breaking the no running in the hallways rule.

Jane had just a moment to prepare before she had her arms full with a blue eyed brunette nine year old yelling mama and hugging her for all she was worth. "Whoa my little bullet, what's got you so excited?" she asked as Maura came into view in an apron over her as usual immaculate dress, she leaned against the doorway and watched the interaction between mother and child, she however didn't fail to notice that Jane's face was flushed and that there was a worrying crease between her eyes which still lit up as they landed on the blonde so she figured whatever it was they could talk about it later.

"Mama, mama I had the best first day ever and I made a new friend," Jo said proudly to her mother.

Jane smiled genuinely at her daughter letting the worries of the day lift off her for a moment as she looked at the wonder she had given birth to. "Wow that's great, and I'm so sorry I missed picking you up hon."

Jo shrugged. "It's okay I know it's the twenty-fifth."

Jane nodded and sighed hating that her daughter was so accommodating when all she wanted to do was leave every responsibility behind and just spend time with her family. "Well hon, why don't you go wash your hands for dinner and you can tell me all about your first day at school."

Jo smiled and nodded. "Okay mama," she said and shot off to get ready. Jane shook her head at the seemingly unlimited energy her daughter possessed and moved over to her wife who was waiting patiently for her greeting. Jane circled her arm around Maura's slim waist and pulled her close giving her a hello kiss filled with desperation and a touch of anxiety.

They pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other. "Hey," said Maura.

"Hey," replied Jane.

"You okay?" the blonde asked quietly.

Jane nodded and pulled Maura in for a hug, as much as Jane loved Maura's kisses some days she still needed the comforting hug of her best friend and today was one of those days.

"You wanna talk about it?"

There was a time when Jane would shake her head at that question, make some sarcastic comment and wave off Maura's concern, but that was a long time ago. Jane nodded and kissed Maura again. "Later, after dinner."

And Maura kissed her wife back and nodded her acceptance, glad that Jane wished to talk.

After dinner was done, dishes put away and Jo safely tucked into bed Jane and Maura sat down on her couch Jane with her beer and Maura with her wine and Jane filled her in on her visit with Casey.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked when Jane told her of her intention of telling Jo about her father and all that came with it.

"I'm tired of having to sacrifice my time with my family for him Maura," said Jane taking a long sip of her beverage. "I think if we tell Jo everything she can decide if she wants him to be a part of her life and if she does I will continue with the visits because I'll do anything for her, but I don't think she will."

Maura looked at Jane unsure. "You don't think she'll want her biological father to be a part of her life?" she asked thinking about Hope and Paddy and how much she wished she had known them no matter what they did.

Jane nodded. "As much as I wish that she could some how be both of our biological daughter Maura, the truth is that there is Rizzoli blood flowing in those veins and a Rizzoli will want nothing to do with some one who has hurt her mother," she said rubbing Maura's surgically repaired knee cap which Casey had blown out, the titanium plate still caused Maura to limp slightly in colder days.

Jane looked up at Maura. "You're okay with me telling her?" she asked hoping that Maura would be agreeable.

Maura though of the last few years when Jane was so reluctant to go see Casey and how Maura had asked her to think about what they would say to Jo when she asked who her father was, she hated to think about Casey being a part of Jo's life but if that was what she wanted then Jane was right; that was what they would do because their daughter was everything to them. It was time to let Jo make the decision.

"Yes," said Maura looking into Jane's eyes. "It's time."

_Ten Years Earlier..._

They both stared down at the two pink lines on the test and then looked up at each other, both had tears in their eyes and both were terrified of what was to come, but no matter what they both knew one thing, whatever was to come they would face them together and they would get past it just like they always did.

_A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I have a lot of plans for this story as you could probably tell from the first chapter, also it will follow that format of this chapter where I'll be telling stories from two time lines; one post 4x16 one ten years into the future. Please leave your feedback as reviews and let me know what you thought of this chapter they really do help me out a lot._

_PS: So I checked a Yorkshire Terriers life span and know that by the time Joeline is ten Jo Friday should be dead but I just couldn't bring myself to off the lovable dog, sorry for that!_


	2. Tough Conversations

_A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, there were a few interesting ones that I absolutely have to reply to but I'll save that for the end, for now on to the next chapter. _

_Jo - Joeline_

_Joe - Josephine_

_Jo Friday - Jo Friday_

_PS: Sorry for all the confusing Jo's!_

**Tough Conversation**

The first time that Maura admitted her feelings to Jane was at their first ultrasound. Things had gone as well as they could have when they found out that yes Jane was indeed pregnant, they still hadn't told anyone for fear of a miscarriage; while it was fairly obvious that Jane was in impeccable physical condition her child bearing days were dwindling so they didn't want anyone to get their hopes up. Casey hadn't been contacted, Jane had made their breakup official a few days after she tested positive but she hadn't really felt the need to tell him about the baby, he would undoubtedly want to do the honorable thing something that Jane had absolutely no interest in partaking.

It had taken a few days for Jane to get adjusted to being pregnant but she realized soon enough that right now inside of her there was a life that was depending on her and Jane Rizzoli had never let anyone who depended on her down, hell she even forgave her father for leaving her mother because he was sick and needed his family. The one person who made it all possible to adjust the most was of course her best friend. She had been right to turn to Maura for help in raising her child as she was stoic in her support and never made her feel like what had happened to her was wrong or anything to be ashamed off.

Before whenever Maura was nervous or upset she would shop for shoes and clothes which cost ridiculous amounts of money, but now it didn't seem like Maura even needed a trigger to be online shopping for baby things, she was even using her phone app to purchase chubby toys and onesies seemingly all the time. It was kind of sweet and endearing as usual but also a little frustrating as Jane was still not sure if she would be able to go through with the pregnancy safely.

When their first trimester was up and they were scheduled for their first ultrasound Maura got everything ready and Jane awake at the break of dawn, she was already in her cleaning phase as Jane blinked away the tiredness in her eyes, if there was one thing that pissed her off about being pregnant was that coffee was off limits. Maura had thrown out all the coffee in the house, even those super expensive ones that cost half her paycheck, and since Jane had more or less moved in with Maura she was normally half asleep until about one in the afternoon. Adding caffeine deficiency and a hyper anxious Maura did not a happy Jane make; it seemed as though Maura was more anxious about this appointment then Jane was and she found out later why.

Maura had been contemplating telling Jane about her feelings for a while now and since she wasn't sure how Jane would respond she was more than anxious about it, she was half expecting to break out in hives half way through the all was said and done both women walked out of the examination room with the ultrasound photos and teary eyes but also with smiles on their faces; Jane was nurturing a healthy growing fetus and there were no complications with the pregnancy.

Maura decided to use her elation to lead Jane out into the courtyard of the hospital where there were park benches, she sat Jane down beside her and finally confessed.

_Ten Years Later..._

Jane and Maura got up early enough the next day to get Jo ready for school, Jo was excited to go back which was a stark contrast to yesterday morning where they had to literally drag the little girl to school. Jane thought that this was mainly due to one Josephine whom Jo had not stopped talking about since last night.

When Jo went to get her backpack after finishing breakfast Jane turned to Maura. "So I take it you have met this Josephine?" she asked as the ME packed Jo's lunch.

Maura nodded. "Mmhm," she said in confirmation. "She's a sweet girl but we didn't really have time to talk much, I made sure her mom was on her way to pick her up and we left."

But then Maura paused what she was doing and turned to look at Jane a wondering expression on her face.

"What?" said Jane immediately on her guard.

Maura shook her head. "It's nothing," she said.

Jane persisted. "Maura, it's _never_ nothing with you," she said touching her wife's arm. "What's wrong?"

Maura sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It's just that with the brief look I got at her Josephine's facial features closely resembles someone I know or knew."

Jane stared at Maura blankly. "Who?"

Maura shook her head. "I don't want to speculate."

Jane groaned. "Maura is it someone we know, someone we put away?" she asked urgently as she heard their daughter stomp down the stairs. "Do I need to tell Jo to stay away from her?"

Maura shook her head. "No Jane, of course not I just don't quite remember who it is she resembles," she said as Jo made her way back to the kitchen Jo Friday on her heels Maura immediately went back to mom mode. "It doesn't matter," she said to Jane finally and turned to pack Jo's lunch in her backpack and they made their way to the family car.

Jane had insisted on getting a real car as opposed to Maura's_ robot car_ which is what Jane liked to call Maura's Tesla. She hated the car driving itself claiming it wasn't safe despite Maura having cited several different proven statistics stating otherwise, so they got into her KIA drove off to Jo's school.

They were barely out of the car when a little black girl came running up to Jo and they both started hugging and giggling together. Jane and Maura looked at each other in amusement; this was the first time they had seen Jo take to anybody so quickly, she usually didn't lack any friends but outside from their house Jo was a quiet studious girl boisterous only with those who knew her well. Soon enough Jo was leading Josephine up to her Moms by the hand eager to introduce her family.

"Mom, Mama this is my best friend Josephine," she said. "and Joe this is my cop mom."

Jane held out her hand. "Hi Joe is it, I'm Mrs Jane Rizzoli-Isles but you're welcome to call me Jane."

Joe shyly shook Jane's hand. "Hi, Jo said you're a cop?" she asked in wonder.

Jane nodded as Maura straightened up Jo's jacket. "Yes I'm a Lieutenant at Boston PD."

"Wow," she said clear hero worship in her eyes.

"Joe's mom is an FBI agent." Jo boasted.

Maura's eyes widened as she glanced at Joe again and suddenly it all fell into place for her. "Josephine honey?" she asked gently as Jane and Jo looked on in confusion. "May I ask what your full name is please."

Joe nodded but before she could speak a familiar voice spoke up in a stern but relieved voice. "Josephine Camille Farrell," the voice said and Joe winced turning around to face a petite brunette that was obviously her mother but also someone that both Jane and Maura knew very well.

"Agent Farrell," gasped Maura as she recognized the FBI agent who had been involved with their former friend and colleague Barry Frost.

"Detective Rizzoli, Dr Isles. Well this is a surprise," she said softly a Josephine made her way slowly towards her mother.

"Mom this is Joleine," she said indicating Jo who gave a nervous smile. "She's my best friend." Anna nodded at Jo still baffled at this happenstance meeting. "Jo this is my mom Agent Anna Farrell."

Jo and Josephine had yet to catch on to the fact that the moms knew each other and by unspoken agreement they chose to keep it that way, whatever strangeness was occurring here they were going to keep their kids out of it, also by unspoken agreement they chose to stay behind as the girls headed on to class.

"So, detective.. "said Anna once her daughter was out of sight.

"It's actually Lieutenant now Agent Farrell, Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli-Isles," Jane corrected as she offered her hand to shake which Anna took automatically, it seemed that the shocks just kept on coming.

"And I'm Maura Isles-Rizzoli, Agent Farrell, " said Maura shaking Anna's hand in turn.

Agent Farrell looked between the two and finally realized the significance of the introductions. "Oh wow, well congratulations on both accounts." she said referring to Jane's promotion and their marriage.

"Thank you, Anna," replied Maura. "I believe we have something else to discuss." she tilted her head towards the door through which their children had disappeared.

Jane now looked at Maura in confusion. "Okay I'm missing something here."

"Jane, remember I was saying that Josephine's facial features resembled someone we met before?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah it was her right?" she asked indicating Agent Farrell.

"Yes it was," Maura agreed. "Josephine's face does resemble Anna's but it was not her features I recognized."

Anna was looking anywhere but at them and Jane was getting curiouser by the minute but then it clicked, the only connection that Anna really had to any of them was through Frost. Jane looked from Maura to Anna once and understood immediately. "Joe's Frosts daughter," she whispered softly her husky voice rumbling with emotion at the mention of her former partner and friend.

Maura nodded a little overwhelmed herself she turned to Anna, "How did this happen Anna? When did you and Barry get back together again?"

Anna sighed and looked at her watch. "I guess I do have some explaining to do," she said, Jane and Maura nodded in agreement. "But not here, I've got half an hour before I have to get to work so maybe we could do this over coffee?"

Jane looked at Maura who nodded at the idea and the three women headed out of the school grounds to uncover this new mystery that seemed to surround their long fallen friend.

_ Ten Years Earlier..._

Jane waited patiently as Maura seemed to gather her courage to say whatever was on her mind, however she couldn't help but let her own mind drift off as she looked at her beautiful friend intently. For a while now Jane had been having decidedly non friendly thoughts about her best friend, thoughts that involved little to no clothes and a lot of skin contact. She wasn't a stranger to these wayward ideas as they had been occurring almost consistently over the course of her friendship with the ME but most of the time before she had been able to ignore it and continue on knowing that nothing good could ever come of trying to make her thoughts a reality.

She loved Maura dearly and cherished her friendship as the most important relationship in her life, she wasn't about to jeopardize that because she had a crush on her. But recently it seemed that it had turned into more than just a crush, Maura's steadfast support and her constant presence during her pregnancy caused those supposedly benign feelings to blossom into something that she just couldn't explain to anyone much less herself, she was still reluctant to confess to Maura about what she felt but she was pretty sure that she was falling pretty deeply in love with the blonde, the emotions that Maura could make her go through far surpassed any feelings she might have had when she had thought she had fallen in love with Martinez when she was younger or even more recently; her feelings for Casey.

So it was quite a shock when Maura struggling to find some way to explain her feelings and coming up at a loss just leaned in and kissed the brunette right on the lips. Jane of course, in her surprise, didn't have time to kiss her back and Maura pulled back as quickly as she had leaned in. What followed was a slew of apologies and ramblings and Googlespeak until Jane finally figured out that Maura was trying to tell her that she was attracted to her.

Jane's heart filled as she realized that her feelings weren't quite as unrequited as she had thought and since Maura was still rambling she decided to follow her example and shut her up with her own lips.

When they pulled back this time they were both breathing heavily, their cheeks tinged with red and their eyes glassy with silly grins on their faces. For a moment life was perfect; both women were in love with each other and a baby was making its way into their lives, they couldn't be happier.

_Ten Years Later..._

"The last time I saw you was to Frosts funeral," Jane said as she cautiously sipped on her hot coffee.

Anna nodded her ascent. "Yeah that was the last time I saw you guys as well," she said and sighed. "What you don't know is that Barry and I were never really broken up. We had our ups and downs and we weren't exclusive but whenever he needed someone he came to me and I did the same. I never stopped loving him even after we broke off our engagement. That vacation he took was because we decided to give it another shot." By now Anna was silently weeping at the memories and Maura took her hand in hers and handed her a tissue while Jane looked on sadly. "He proposed again the night before he..."

"The night before he died," said Jane softly as she remembered getting a call from a local police department down in Maine telling her that her partner and friend had been killed in a freak accident out in the woods. "You were with him?" she asked gently.

"No I was at the cabin resting, I had thought I had caught something; I kept throwing up and had bouts of dizziness," Anna explained as she got herself under control. "I later found out that I was pregnant with Joe."

Maura spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us Anna?" she asked softly. "She _is_ Barry's daughter we would have liked to have been a part of her life," she squeezed the women's hand. "part of _both_ of your lives."

Anna shook her head and said. "After what happened all I could do was get away, I couldn't stay in Boston anymore; everything reminded me of _him_, I applied for a transfer to the New York office, after two weeks there I realized I was pregnant."

"Does Camille know?" Jane asked thinking about Frosts mother not knowing that she had a grandchild.

Anna nodded. "Yes I told her as soon as I could, her and Robin have been my main support system ever since I found out." she said passionately. "I owe them so much."

Jane and Maura looked at each other, neither knew what to say; the death of one of their closest friends had been hard on all of them, Camille had been so overcome with grief that if it weren't for Robins presence in her life they didn't think she would have survived it. They had had very little contact over the years; Camille, like Anna it seemed, wished to keep as far away from Boston as she could after her son's death and they didn't blame her for it. It was obvious though that they both wished to have gotten to know Frosts daughter.

"When did you move back?" Jane asked eventually.

"A few weeks ago," Anna replied. "Joe has been asking more and more about her father and where he grew up. He always used to say that if he had a child her would be a better father than his own ever was, he said he would make them a Sox fan," she said causing the women to smile. "since he never got to do that, I decided that I would swallow my fear and bring my daughter home.

"Well I think you've done a good job with her," said Maura. "She seems like a lovely girl."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, her and Jo seemed to take to each other like fish to water."

Anna smiled in thanks and the three women spent the rest of the time talking about their children occasionally reminiscing about a memory of Frost, the friend they had all lost.

_Ten Years Earlier..._

"Jane?" said Casey's face from her laptop screen, he looked confused at her calling which was understandable; the way they had ended things was far from amicable and he probably hadn't been expecting Jane to call her anytime soon.

It was two weeks after her first ultrasound, two weeks of glorious time spent with her now girlfriend Maura Isles. It was as if they were in a bubble of hugs, kisses, stolen moments and baby talk,but that bubble was broken this morning when Jane was examining herself in the mirror and realized that she was starting to show, initially this had been a joyous moment in which Maura had knelt down with a fascinated look on her face as she stared at the small but obvious swell on the detectives stomach, but too soon they realized that Jane was going to have to apply for desk duty.

Jane knew that before she did that she had to tell her mother or she would never hear the end of it. It was Maura who pointed out to her that whether she wanted to or not Casey deserved to know that Jane was having his child. Jane who had blissfully forgotten about the father of her baby in relief of the recent pleasant developments in her life was very reluctant to involve Casey in any part of her life anymore, however she knew that Maura was right and she figured she would get the unpleasant conversation out of the way sooner rather than later.

Maura had offered to stay and support her but Jane decided that this conversation was something she would rather have alone; she had no idea what Casey would say but if it got ugly then there was no way she wanted Maura to be caught in the crossfire, so she kissed her girlfriend and sent her on her way to have lunch with Hope and that was how she ended up here sitting across from her laptop with a confused looking Casey on her Skype page.

"Hi Casey," said Jane grimly, she sort of wished that Casey would take the news badly and decide himself that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby but she knew that the man was as honorable as they came and that he would do nothing of the sort and so that left Jane to be the bitch in this, she sighed and decided to just get it over with.

"Jane is everything alright," Casey asked concerned and Jane rolled her eyes, he wasn't making this any easier being nice and all.

"Everything's is fine Casey, nothings wrong," she said. "But it could be; it really all depends on how you react to my next words."

Casey realized that something serious was happening and straightened up a little. "What's going on Jane?" he asked. "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant Casey," she said in one breath. "and you're the father."

She watched as Casey went through several emotions; surprise, amazement, a little anxiety but he eventually settled onto exactly what Jane was afraid of; elation.

"Jane that's... that's great news," he said a wide grin on his face obviously thinking that he was doing the right thing.

Jane hated herself for what she was about to do but the fact was she didn't love Casey, she loved Maura and she wasn't going to raise her child with him and marry him and live in military bases with him and have more baby's with him.

"Casey I need you to listen to me very carefully," she said to him. "I am having this baby but that changes nothing between us." The shocked look on his face was painful for Jane to see. "I'm sorry I have to do this Casey I really am," she pleaded with him. "but I will not marry you just because you got me pregnant."

Casey was slowly getting angry and Jane could clearly see it. "No, Jane don't you see," he said breathlessly. "This is fate; we are meant to be together and raise our child together, you don't think that our baby's father should be in his life?" he asked in frustration.

"You will be Casey," she said trying to placate him. "I have no intention of taking any of your paternal rights away from you but Casey, I still don't want to marry you as I said three months ago, but I promise you our baby _will_ know who his father is and you will be a part of his life but not as my husband, I'm sorry Casey I can't do that."

Casey was slowly processing all of this until one glaring detail became obvious to him. "Three months?" he said causing Jane to close her eyes in frustration; this was all going the worst way it could have possibly gone. "Jane did you know you were pregnant when you broke up with me?" he asked his voice rising with every syllable.

Jane raised an eyebrow at his tone but answered his question. "Yes,"she replied. "yes Casey I did know."

"And you never thought to tell me?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't have any guarantees okay, I'm past my child bearing days if I had miscarried then there would have been nothing to tell, " she reasoned.

"I still deserved to know," he said sulkily seeming done with his shouting.

Jane was the one now getting frustrated with this. "You know what Casey? No you didn't, maybe morally yes but the truth is I didn't have to tell you anything even now, but I want our baby to know his father doesn't that count for something?"

Casey was gripping his head with his hands. "Jane a child needs a stable home with two parents to grow up healthy."

Jane scoffed. "A stable home at a military base? Really Casey?" she asked him. "Besides he will have a stable home with us."

Casey looked up at this. "What? With whom?" he demanded.

Jane closed her eyes again, she didn't want to bring this up but it seemed like her last resort, she knew it would hurt his pride but she needed to let him know. "Me and Maura, we're umm we're together now and we'll be raising him together."

Casey's eyes widened at this news and then it went blank, he waited for a moment and then shook his head. "What did you just say?" he said in a threatening tone and Jane had had enough.

"Look Casey this is my decision, I love Maura, I'm sorry about hurting you but I'm not sorry for loving her. I want my child to have his father in his life so that's why I called to tell you. I'm sorry you didn't take the news well but there is nothing I can do about it anymore, Maura and I are going to be raising this child together and I promise he will want for nothing. I really hope you can be a part of his life and I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. Take some time and think about what you want to do. Goodbye Casey." And Jane ended her call.

* * *

Casey looked at the blinking message telling him the call had ended, his mind was filled with his conversation with Jane and his anger was getting the better of him, he couldn't believe that Jane didn't want to marry him, even after she was pregnant with _his_ child, she wanted to be with _Maura_, he always knew that they were too close for friends. Hell maybe they were even fucking behind his back. _No_ Casey reasoned to himself, Jane would never do that to him. But then again the Jane he knew was madly in love with him, not the one who didn't want to have anything to do with him; who knows if he ever really knew the real Jane Rizzoli.

All Casey knew now was that Jane and Maura were keeping his child away from him and he wasn't going to stand for that.

War takes a toll on people, Lieutenant Colonel Casey Jones, who had already been a victim of an IED attack had seen more that most men could ever handle, Casey was at a turning point now, he could take Jane's offer, be a limited part of his child's life and let the two women raise him, or he could fight for his child because now that was all he had left to fight for.

Casey turned off his computer and went to his bunk to turn in for the night, as he lay there he remembered the fleeting moments he had with Jane and what hopes and dreams he had when he had proposed to her, hopes of having a family, of having a child and now that he finally had that Jane was taking it away from him. As he stared out into the darkness he made his decision, he wanted his family; all of it and if he had to then he would fight for it.

_A/N: So got a little gloomy there at the end didn't it? I hope you liked it though, I enjoyed writing it a lot. Now onto the review responses;_

_**D3nsei**: Good catch on Josephine's parents, I didn't even know I had left clues behind that you uncovered._

_**morganfm: **First of all wow, that was the longest review I've ever had or seen and I absolutely loved reading it, thank you for all those praises for my writing abilities, by the time I finished reading I was afraid I was going to get a big head. But seriously though thanks, also thank you very much for offering to beta for me, i really appreciated it. However I'm afraid I must decline your offer, I really usually read my stories six or seven times before posting so I usually end up proofreading it myself, thanks again for offering and I really did love your review thanks again and I hope this chapter reached the bar that your review raised so high for me._

_A/N: So guys that was chapter two don't forget to review and let me know how you liked it._


End file.
